Mystery Boy
by myjilyromance
Summary: His black hair has an ingenious style, as it is well kept yet messy; there seemed to be some sort of method to his madness. His hazel eyes gleam whenever he catches her glance, because she has to admit she stares at him quite often. AU. Drabble.


_A/N: This one is also from the Jily AU week and I thought I might as well upload it! Hope you enjoy! I understand the whole "spilling coffee on someone by accident" thing is pretty overused, but it was actually fun to write._

* * *

She finds him intriguing- the man who comes into the coffee shop every day. Lily likes to call him Mystery Boy, because after days of studying every feature his face has to offer, there was still something she felt she didn't see. His black hair has an ingenious style, as it is well kept yet messy; there seemed to be some sort of method to his madness. His hazel eyes gleam whenever he catches her glance, because she has to admit she stares at him quite often.

Lily is an artist; at least, she is attempting to be. Growing up, drawing and sketching had always been a major passion. She always carries around a sketchbook and a well sharpened pencil- ready to outline anything she feels inspired by.

Mystery Boy is her biggest inspiration. There are spots in her sketchbook where you can't turn 20 pages without seeing his face neatly drawn out; she seemed to get every detail right. He is her muse, and she felt so in love with the boy's face and she had had enough of admiring him from such a far distance.

As she finished up a small draft, Lily stood up to leave and continue onto the hectic London streets however; it was fate's chance that she ran into Mystery Boy, sending his coffee to the ground, splattering everywhere.

"I'm so sorry!" she immediately told him, panicked. Lily swiftly ran to the napkins and got down on her knees, wiping off the coffee leaving puddles on the ground.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm sure they have something better than napkins to clean these kinds of things up with," Mystery Boy replied, running a hand through his hair. His voice- Merlin's beard- sounded so amazing talking to her, even if his pants were soaked in coffee. He was attractive, and she was already melting at the fact they were only inches apart. After the mess was cleaned up, Lily apologized once more and turned to leave, but he stopped her.

"You forgot this." Mystery Boy held her sketchbook in his hands, those flawless hands, and he examined the front cover. "You draw, huh?"

Lily felt a small blush creep up her cheeks and said, "I guess so. I've been seeing a lot of…inspiration lately so I'm carrying it around with me, you see…"

The boy nodded his head, his eyes still not leaving the book. "Mind if I take a look?" he asked curiously. Lily shook her head and he opened the front of the book, smiling to himself.

"Well, I've only seen the first page and I can tell you're a lovely artist. This is amazing," Mystery Boy complimented her. He sat down in the closest chair, and Lily did too. He flipped more pages, admiring each with deep pleasure, but he stopped when he noticed just how strikingly similar her sketches looked. Lily's eyes grew wide and she felt her throat closing; she wasn't prepared for this embarrassment.

"This…this looks like me," he stated more to himself than to her. "You've been drawing me?"

Lily closed her eyes, scanning her brain for the right words to say. "I-I don't mean to come off as strange or anything. I swear, it's just I-"

"Relax, its fine, really. They're nice. I like how my hair looks in this one"-he pointed to a larger sketch in the top right- "it really frames my face well."

She let out a weak laugh, still trying to process what was happening. Lily questioned, "So you're not freaked out?"

"If anything I'm honored to be draw by the hands of such a talented artist," Mystery Boy said quietly. He reached the end of her drawing and closed the book, handing it over to Lily. "We should get to know each other," he then said, slightly distracted as he got his stuff together. "I'd love to get to know you, Lily."

"How did you know my name?" she inquired.

"You sign all your sketches," he pointed out. "My name is James, not Mystery Boy, by the way. I saw you title a few of those drawing that."

With that, James turned around and walked out of the door smoothing, catching her eye one last time and sending her a slight wink.

He was definitely going to live up to his nickname.


End file.
